


you're supposed to be here (so why aren't you?)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for season two premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She misses the smell of tea in the morning right when Jemma’s brewed a cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're supposed to be here (so why aren't you?)

She misses the smell of tea in the morning right when Jemma’s brewed a cup. Months ago she would wrinkle her nose as she roots through the cupboards for the coffee beans, ignoring Jemma’s comments and scientific explanations on the properties of tea versus coffee and telling her at least coffee smells good. She never thought she’d miss the smell of tea. Sometimes she brews a cup, lets the scent fill her tiny bedroom.

It isn’t the same.

She dumps it down the sink and tries again.

* * *

 

Skye goes to the lab often to see Fitz, talk to him and keep up on him. She wants to talk to him about Jemma but every time someone brings up the idea that she’s gone Fitz withdraws back in to his mind where only he can see Jemma. She misses Jemma’s presence in the lab, it feels like someone’s cut a Jemma shaped hole in the air and it’s sucking the breath out of her every time she walks in and makes her finely attuned to the fact that Jemma just _is not there_.

She still goes to the lab.

Sometimes seeing Fitz talk his imaginary Jemma makes her feel like she can see her own.

* * *

 

Every now and then she’ll hear everyone talking over the comms and expect Jemma’s voice to cut in and clarify something for Skye, even if she won’t always understand Jemma’s explanation. During one mission she has Skye messes up on the ropes and tumbles on to the floor, she bruises her wrist badly and she hisses out ‘manscaping’ without even thinking. It was supposed to be the signal between her and Jemma if something was wrong, there’s supposed to be a burst of static over the comms before Jemma demands Skye tell her what’s going on.

It’s Trip’s voice over the comms.

She tries not to be disappointed by that and the next time she gets hurt doesn’t say a word.

* * *

 

The last mission Skye nearly dies. A bullet came a little too close for everyone’s comfort, May insisting that Trip check her out before they head back in and standing guard over them. She’s fine, she’s just…shaken up is all. But Skye is getting better at dealing with that, at standing in the face of danger regardless of what’s happened. When they get back though there’s still a small part of her that expects Jemma to be standing there, for Jemma to open her arms for Skye to fall into, dig her fingers in to whatever cardigan Jemma’s wearing that day and bury her face into the crook of Jemma’s neck.

No one’s there to welcome them back.

Skye wraps her arms around herself and moves on.

* * *

 

The one thing Skye doesn’t miss is the one thing she never got the opportunity to know. She has no idea what Jemma tastes like if she would lean in and kiss her in the morning’s right after she’s finished her tea. Or any other time. Those thoughts keep her up at night more than most others because she wants to know what Jemma would do if she had ever done that, hopes that Jemma would press in against her to deepen the kiss.

She wants to map out want Jemma would taste like on her tongue on days after the danger has passed, when they’re both burning with worry and exertion or on the days when everything is fine and all they can do is exchange lazy kisses in bed without fear of the next looming disaster.

She wants Jemma. Any way and every way but most of all here in front of her.

A knock on the door draws her away from her thoughts, probably Trip dropping in with some beer and a listening ear.

“Come in.”

The door creaks open, the footsteps are lighter than Trips. May then.

Skye sighs. “I’ll have the report for Coulson soon I just-“

“Skye.” Her name spoken in that tone, with that voice stops her. Hope rises in her chest and she doesn’t think she can take this one being burned out.

It only takes one glance to see Jemma standing there, her own hopeful smile mirroring Skye’s expression that drives her in to action; throwing herself off the bed and towards Jemma who meets her halfway.

When she kisses Jemma it feels like there’s an explosion of a thousand suns behind her lips, burning away the last few months of worry and doubt and _want_. Jemma Simmons tastes like everything Skye has ever wanted with a hint of tea and completely more than Skye ever imagined because it’s better than that.

It’s Jemma Simmons filling every sense that she has. It’s Jemma Simmons coming home.


End file.
